The present invention relates in general to a device for removing an article from a casing and, in particular, to a hand-held device for displacing a valve assembly that is friction-fitted within a housing of a cylindrical proportioning pump.
The device is particularly applicable for use in the cleaning and maintenance of equipment employed in the rapid dispensing of semifrozen confection food products formed by mixing a prepared, storable solution with a measured quantity of air. Such products are commonly known as "soft ice cream" and are dispensed from a combined proportioning and freezing apparatus.
Semifrozen confection food dispensers, however, require thorough cleaning on a daily basis for health and safety reasons. The pump and valve assembly in such dispensers must be disassembled, hand washed and then reassembled in the apparatus. Because the valve assembly is friction-fitted within the pump housing, pressure must be exerted at one end of the valve assembly to displace the assembly from the housing.
The device of the present invention is a convenient means for rapidly and easily removing the valve assembly from a cylindrical pump housing or the like for cleaning.